


Best Birthday Yet

by shockandlock



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Family, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: Ace usually doesn't care too much for his birthday- not that he can refuse celebration with such an enthusiastic family. He and his husband have a certain surprise this year though...
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Best Birthday Yet

**Author's Note:**

> If you read my Christmas fic, this is set in the same universe as that! This takes place before though since this is about their first kid. I just love domestic stuff. I know it's short, but maybe I'll add a bit more later on. Happy New Year, everyone! And also Happy Birthday to Ace!
> 
> Enjoy!

Ace didn’t like big celebrations, but with a big family, it was unavoidable. Everyone gathering together on New Year’s Eve was the perfect excuse to celebrate his birthday anyways, Rouge claimed. This time of year was hard for her, considering the 31st was also Roger’s birthday as well. Ace would let her celebrate or mourn any way she wanted.

Still, he was sure they weren’t expecting this surprise.

“Are you sure this isn’t a bad idea?” Ace asked

“It was your idea, wasn’t it?” Marco said, raising an eyebrow at him. “Besides, do you want to explain to the family why we skipped out on the New Year’s party?”

“Easier than explaining the baby.”

He meant that in jest of course, but it wasn’t completely far from the truth. Still, wasn’t it easier to just take the plunge and introduce Annie to everyone than waiting and coming up with a long explanation?

“You think she’ll be enough to distract them from the birthday stuff?” He curled his arms around Annie (short for Anneliese), gently rocking her. She babbled happily, waving her arms.

Marco smirked. “Absolutely not. I think Thatch is gonna try and whip you up another cake before midnight hits.”

“That’s what I thought.” Even if he wasn’t too fond of all the fuss, it actually felt rather good to have such a big family that cared about him. And now, he had a daughter to share this happiness with too.

“Do you have her bunny?” Surely suddenly having to be around so many people wasn’t best for baby Annie. Her bunny plushie would certainly be a comfort.

“It’s in her baby bag.” Marco gestured his head towards the backseat. “Are you ready?”

Ace kissed Annie’s forehead. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

With their family growing, this was sure to be his best birthday yet. He couldn’t wait for what the future held.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
> Please consider following me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandlock) or checking out my [carrd](https://shockandlock.carrd.co/) if you'd like to see fun little writing updates or support me!


End file.
